<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spade's Family Reunion by RebelStoryTeller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162183">Spade's Family Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller'>RebelStoryTeller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biker Mice From Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>S.H.B.:  Student Hand Book<br/>D.C.V.: Dress Code Violation<br/>I.S.S.:   In School Suspension<br/>O.S.S.: Out of School Suspension (served at home)<br/>A.S.A.: All School Athlete: Someone who has participated on every School Sport Team<br/>A.S.A.S.R.:  All State Art Scholarship Recipient<br/>A.S.S.S.R:   All State Sports Scholarship Recipient<br/>A.S.M.S.R.: All State Music Scholarship Recipient</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spade's Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>S.H.B.:  Student Hand Book<br/>D.C.V.: Dress Code Violation<br/>I.S.S.:   In School Suspension<br/>O.S.S.: Out of School Suspension (served at home)<br/>A.S.A.: All School Athlete: Someone who has participated on every School Sport Team<br/>A.S.A.S.R.:  All State Art Scholarship Recipient<br/>A.S.S.S.R:   All State Sports Scholarship Recipient<br/>A.S.M.S.R.: All State Music Scholarship Recipient</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Earth night was clear and quiet with just a tease of a cool breeze, outside a large lake view house a lone black furred female mouse with blonde hair tied back in a full ponytail wearing a pair of red maternity jeans, a white t-shirt under a blue sleeveless maternity hoodie and a pair of black shoes with gold colored trim and a pair of emerald colored eye glasses stood with her hat in her hand staring out over the cliffs at the water running through the running through a mental check list of what was in need of getting done before the time for her and Rimfire's first baby came.<br/><br/>First there was the matter of finishing painting the mural on the wall of the Nursery, then setting up the cradle, deciding where the rocking chair and side table should go, then where the dresser/change table should be placed, putting up the mobile over the cradle, stocking the diaper bin with cloth diapers instead of wasteful plastic diapers, ensuring the baby wipes were environmentally friendly, the buggy was from a second hand baby store as were most of the baby items.<br/><br/>Sierra had specifically stated that she wanted nothing brand new, that gently used second hand baby stuff was just as good as brand new and wasteful. Yes, she had quite the wealth accumulated from careful investments but that didn't mean she and Rimfire were going to waste it on buying brand new items when the same items were in a gently used second hand baby shoppe downtown for a far cheaper price.<br/></strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Although the party was still going on, the sounds of waves lapping at the shore drew her attention away from the party, down a hidden path in the bushes until she came to a cave that she cut through following the sounds of water until she emerged on a beach her friend probably didn't know existed on his property. </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Slipping her hot swollen feet out of her shoes and slipping off her socks, the female walked across the cool sand to the shore where she stood ankle deep in water allowing her once hot,swollen feet to cool down and her creative juices to start flowing once again bringing new ideas for her next children's animal book series to the surface rendering her completely unaware everyone had been looking for her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>After what seemed like just a few minutes but was actually an hour later, voices from the party faintly hit her ears,growing louder and echoing off the cave walls until at last they stopped right behind her.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Ace looks at his wife and says:</strong> Sora, did you know this place existed?</p><p><strong>Sora:</strong> No, I thought our property ended at the fence behind the bushes! I had no idea this beach existed! Had I had any inkling of an idea this place was here, I'd have brought the kids down to relax during while searching for Spade and Seira! I <em>still</em> can't remember where they are!</p><p><strong>Ace:</strong> I know where they are and for now, I'd rather they stay there until <em>they're</em> ready to come home and we get the two new spaces finished and ready for the decorators to come and for them to decompress and get ready for their new school year at a new school instead of that hell hole of a public school.</p><p><strong>Sora:</strong> What do you mean you know where our children are?</p><p><strong>Ace:</strong> They're safe, right now they need time to decompress away from everything. Sierra knows where they are. The more time they spend away from their irritating school, teachers and friends, the better they'll be able to adjust to being back with us and in school. Though if they're going to a Private School, we just might as well switch all the kids to that school.</p><p><strong>Sierra:</strong> It's a shorter school year August 21st to November 21st then January 5th to April 5th and they have May 6th to August 10th depending on what those days fall on for Summer Vacation. A week in March for March Break and then the human four day weekend in April for Good Friday,Holy Saturday,Easter Sunday and Easter Monday then back on a Tuesday. Rarely any days off as the year is so short and condensed. Hell from my experience going through that system before the war, there's hardly any stupid assemblies. Who cares who has had perfect attendance in first term? Who cares who has the best collection of book reports? WHO CARES?! Parents have other things to think about until their kids come home from school, they don't need an overly excited new teacher calling them at work and saying 'Oh hi this is so and so your son/daughter's teacher, yes I have <em>very</em> exciting news. Your son/daughter has the highest test score in Social Studies and Social Science!' Big fat hairy deal! Let the kid take the test home and show their parents.</p><p><strong>Sora recalls her deal with Sierra and says in relief:</strong> Of course! They'd be out in the country at your country house surrounded by horses! Seira was stressed out at school and couldn't focus. I made desperate arrangements with Sierra over the phone just before shit hit the fan to take Spade and Seira until things calmed down and we were ready to take them back. </p><p><strong>Ace takes his shoes and socks off then heads over to the shore where he stopped beside Sierra saying:</strong> How's Seira doing these days in school? Is she as disruptive as her old school counsellor claims she is in class?</p><p><strong>Sierra realizes she'd never given Ace Spade and</strong> <strong>Seira's report cards and says:</strong> If you consider raising your hand to participate in discussions or to take part in reading exercises or spelling bee's then you <em>really</em> need to re-examine your life. No, Seira's not disruptive, her marks are through the roof, her new teachers love her. She's in the same program I went through at North Point Base. Spade's at the top of all his classes, is <em>Not</em> as far be hind his peers as his old school claimed he is. Matter of fact he's further <em>ahead</em> of his old school than they wanted to admit he is. Oops got carried away cooling off my feet I forgot to give you these. <strong>(Reaches into her satchel and pulls out the envelopes inside saying) </strong>They're off all that medication those quacks put them on. Jude did a full blood panel, Nebula did a series of Psycho-Evaluation Tests and several Educational Tests, Micha did a battery of allergy tests with the information Sora sent me. They're both allergic to none of what is listed by the previous Allergist who probably just sat there, looked at the rash on Austin's arm, compared it to an outdated allergy rash chart and ticked off everything he suspected Spade and Austin are allergic to, Austin <em>does</em> have bronchitis that is triggered by extreme cold or extreme heat, she and Spade are both allergic to Oysters, Shrimp,Scallops and Clams. Both broke right out in a nasty ass rash during testing, though oddly enough they're not allergic to Lobster or Crab, they also have acidic stomachs which answers the question why they never eat overly spicy foods, it aggravates the acids in their stomach, they're both lactose intolerant which means they have to drink lactose free milk, eat lactose free yogurt and ice cream and before you start there is such a thing as lactose free milk, yogurt and ice cream. They're also gluten intolerant meaning everything they eat has to be gluten free. The bread the girls made Austin's sandwiches out of could have made her seriously ill, they just don't think before they switch gluten free bread out for their bread. Their bread has gluten in it, Spade and Austin's bread is gluten free.</p><p><strong>Sora joins Sierra and Ace in the water saying:</strong> I'm not surprised that an Oyster,Shrimp,Scallop and Clam allergy popped up, Ace's allergic to Oysters,Shrimp,Scallops and Clams as am I. I'm also not surprised he's gluten intolerant, Ace is also gluten intolerant. </p><p><strong>Sierra hands Ace an envelope with SPADE AND AUSTIN ALLERGY TESTING RESULTS written on the front and says: </strong>The rest of their allergies are mostly environmental as in dust,smoke and certain perfumes. Their food allergies are Oysters,Shrimp,Scallops,Clams and I believe Mushrooms. <strong>(Hands Sora the other envelope saying)</strong> You have Parent Teacher Interviews in two weeks with Seira's teachers.</p><p><strong>Sora:</strong> Oh no, now what's gone wrong?</p><p><strong>Sierra shakes her head saying:</strong> They want to push her <em>up</em> four grades. The Tester re-tested her and came to the same conclusion Domino came to: The original Tester graded on a bias and really marked her down. They took the graph and flipped it so that instead of her score being on the high end, it's on the <em>low</em> end basically stating that 'hey I don't<em> like</em> this kid, so I'm going to take her high scores and place them on a whole other chart to make her seem like she has learning difficulties and is borderline mentally disabled. She's not learning disabled, she's a fast learner and would rather be in harder classes than be stuck in a class that is geared to kids who are normal. Seira enjoys challenges and gets bored very easily and very quickly. North Point Base has a streamlined program that I graduated from for kids like Seira. The filler crap is cut out and only the essential information pertaining to the course is taught. The teachers don't go off and dabble in another subject, projects aren't assigned that have nothing to do with the subject being taught, field trips aren't planned to places that have nothing to do with the subject, no 'Special Guest Speakers' that speak about everything and anything that has nothing to do with the subject being taught are ever brought in to waste time. Everything is streamlined and aimed at preparing her for the next level of schooling. It's condensed learning and the school year is shorter than the regular school year: August to November, January to April. There are mandatory courses for him to take and that's where this program diverts from the mainstream schooling. Instead of having more mandatory courses than optional courses, Seira's only required to take the mandatory classes once instead of every year. She's already gotten them done and out of the way so now she's focusing on what free programs to take, it's the very same program Spade's enrolled in at school.</p><p><strong>Sora:</strong> So that means if you want to go back out on the road, we won't have to worry about pulling the kids out of school since tour season starts in April and ends in August.</p><p><strong>Ace:</strong> Right now, I have other things to deal with, namely those stupid school dress code violations the girls got because older teachers aren't familiar with the new color coding for every grade's school tie and the girls skirts. So now we have to go sort that out and get these demerits erased.</p><p><strong>Sora:</strong> Yes I know, not one demerit reason makes sense.<br/><strong>Demerit one:</strong> wrong color tie for sixth grade. Sixth graders wear a <em>pink</em> bow tie. No they don't, they wear a Navy Blue Neck Tie<br/><strong>Demerit two:</strong> wrong type of shoes! All girls are required to wear black buckle shoes to and from school..there's no such uniform rule regarding shoes!<br/><strong>Demerit three:</strong> Incorrect gym uniform! Girls uniform is a a light blue top and light pink shorts,white ankle socks and light blue slip on shoes...uh where did we get this uniform from? Last time I sat in on a girls gym class the uniform was a white shirt with the school insignia on the front and pale green collar and cuffs and pale green shorts with running shoes and a school ball cap and mandatory tinted UV Grade sunglasses with polarized lenses to cut the glare,when they go off campus they have hiking boots and an off campus uniform to wear that most girls have glitzed out to the point it's a uniform violation.<br/><strong>Demerit four:</strong> Incorrect school bag. All students are required to carry a satchel style pack....never heard of that rule and we went over every single rule and that one does not exist in the handbook...any other back pack is considered illegal and will be confiscated...still there's no such rule.<br/><strong>Demerit five:</strong> Cell Phones are not to be brought on to school property. If you are found to be in possession of a cell phone, it will be promptly confiscated and held until the end of the school day.<br/><strong>Demerit six:</strong> Any and all non-school issued pencil cases,lunch bags and calculators will be confiscated and held until the end of the day when you may come to the lost and found to claim your items.</p><p><strong>Sierra cracks up saying:</strong> Hoo, coming from a Private Schooler I've heard my fair share of ridiculous uniform rule. My uniform was a white dress shirt with a red and purple neck tie with a tie pin,purple jacket with the school crest on the pocket, red and purple striped skirt,white dress socks and black or brown loafers shined. Girls had the option of wearing their hair in braids,a pony tail or shoved back with a hair band... if you dyed your hair just to try a new color...great! My school encouraged both males and females to try out new hair styles and colors and the <em>newer younger</em> staff members really didn't care, on the other hand, the older staff were firmly entrenched in the old set of school rules that stated boys <em>must</em> have buzz cuts and girls hair <em>must</em> be tied in a prim and proper french braid with no piercings,no jewelry other than the school bow tie,neck tie and kilt pins. If one of the older staff members cornered you and I do mean <em>cornered you</em> like in a corner, they would berate you with the old copy of the School's Student Handbook with the old rules and punishments and would look up the D.C.V., find it and read the punishment to you. If you were smart and had the updated S.H.B on hand, you'd look up the exact same D.C.V. and read the updated version to the older staff member and you were absolutely on the level and in the right to read them the updated dress code rules and be in the right. The school I went to I attended on a Sports,Arts and Entertainment Scholarship that I won. But seriously, if everyone else is wearing the <em>exact same uniform</em> you're wearing, why are they targeting you? No non-school issued calculators,pencil cases and lunch bags? WTF are they to tell students they can't use outside calculators,pencil cases or lunch bags? No wonder we often left campus to go elsewhere for lunch! No one in their right mind likes being told their lunch bag is illegal and nonconforming WHO CARES?! It comes out once a day at lunch with FOOD IN IT! Calculators are Calculators! No one really cares where the hell you got it from except the old buzzards as Coach liked to call them. A calculator is a calculator no matter where the hell you bought it from. The list of required items for any and all Math Courses is simple: Graph Paper, Pencils, Ruler,Calculator,Text Book,Guide Book and Work Book.<br/><br/><strong>Sora: </strong>Do you want to go pick them up and bring him home?</p><p><strong>Ace:</strong> Not right now. I'd rather take time off the road and stay home. I'm sure the others would agree. <strong>(Notices Sierra's bulging belly and says)</strong> Especially since Sierra looks like she's ready to pop any day.</p><p><strong>Sierra laughs and rubs her stomach saying:</strong> I <em>WISH! </em>I really <em>really</em> Wish it was time! I'm still three months away from having these guys. Second Trimester with three more months of pregnancy to go. By the way, results for those stupid tests are out, apparently Alicia is borderline mentally retarded,Alicia is dumb as a fence post and the other two are so 'mentally deficient' it's not funny.</p><p><strong>Sora:</strong> Excuse me? Mentally Retarded? Dumb as a fence post? Mentally Deficient?</p><p><strong>Sierra:</strong> All because they were only given fifteen minutes to write an exam that is supposed to be spread out over a two week period. What they did was the first half of the class was given the first half of the exam booklet, the other half was given the second half and the the third and fourth half were given the last few booklets to write in a fifteen minute period. Talk about mass confusion, no one in their classes understood the booklet's contents and splitting the class into six groups is ridiculous. No one knows what the test is about.</p><p><strong>Sora:</strong> Good grief, that's not how a four part exam works. <strong>(Spots four shadows trying to sneak back to the house and yells)</strong> GIRLS! FREEZE AND GET BACK HERE NOW!WE NEED AN UPDATE ON THE PROGRESS! <strong>(Watches as the four girls slink towards her and says)</strong> How far along are you with Seira and Spade's spaces?</p><p><strong>Ace gets angry saying:</strong> It's time to move Spade's bedroom to either the fully furnished basement with it's own entrance or out to the fully furnished guest house. I'm leaning towards the fully furnished guest house with it's own entrance/exit complete with burglar alarm!</p><p><strong>Sora:</strong> I agree it's time to move Spade to the newly remodeled fully furnished guest house! Seira can have the fully furnished basement with it's own entrance/exit. She liked it down there the last time and I've already promised Seira she could have it.</p><p><strong>Allyson:</strong> MOM! NO! We're no where near done setting up! We still have school to deal with and mandatory extracurricular activities to do on top of eight hours of homework and we did NOT reset any of Spade's devices! They're not even here in the house, he has them with him. </p><p><strong>Sora:</strong> How much more time do you need? Spade's birthday's coming up really fast as is Seira's!</p><p><strong>Amanda:</strong> We can't help it! The new Headmistress has mandated everyone to join either a Club or Sports Team even the freaking geeks are all in one club! On top of that, she's increased the amount of homework from two hours to five hours and increased the school day from six hours spread over four periods to eight hours spread over six periods starting next week the school day starts at 6 A.M. on the dot and ends at 5 P.M. when all mandatory extracurricular activities are to start and end at 7 P.M. on the dot. The School Buses start running at 3 A.M. picking up kids out in the country and on the outskirts of town and arrive at the school no later than 5:00 A.M. all the parents are in an uproar stating that's way too early to start school and she should just leave it alone. If it's not broken don't fix it, the problem then becomes what about winter? It gets dark at about 3:30-4 P.M. and if we're still in school and most of our extra-curricular's are outside, what do we do? We don't have stadium lighting anymore, the new Principal had it taken out and the track and field are now covered in asphalt for increased staff parking spaces, so we no longer have a track to run or a field to play rugby,soccer,football, lacrosse or any other field sport on.  </p><p><strong>Anna:</strong> We're no where near finished furnishing the guest house!</p><p><strong>Alicia:</strong> We're in the middle of adding storage places like book shelves and dressers used for storage of DVD's and Blu-Rays and games. We need a few more days just to finish putting together the bigger book cases for the bedrooms,hanging curtains and putting the beds together.</p><p><strong>Sora:</strong> Oh shoot! I'd forgotten you were putting furniture together. What's left?</p><p><strong>Sierra:</strong> Huge ceiling to floor book cases,entertainment stands,putting in appliances, ensuring the water runs clear after running for twenty four hours to clear out the pipes,ensuring the security camera systems works properly and installing the TV's in the bedroom and living room.</p><p><strong>Sora:</strong> Oh I hadn't realized there was so much still left to do....then there's the security system but what kind?</p><p><strong>Sierra holds up her hand saying:</strong> Ever hear of Hand Print Identification Security? I have a friend who owns a hi-tech company that builds things like this. I'll see if Digger can set something up for Seira and Spade's privacy.<strong> (Pulls out her phone and double taps Digger's name and calls him saying)</strong> What do you recommend for keeping privacy invading cousins out of where they're not welcomed?</p><p><strong><em>Digger:</em> </strong> <em> Ahh I would HIGHLY </em><em>recommend hand print identification, </em><em>retinal scanning, voice print recognition, full body scan and a vocal match password along with a digital password, that way no one gets into where they're not welcomed.</em></p><p><strong>Sierra:</strong> What about guests? Key cards can easily copied and no one would know.</p><p><em><strong>Digger:</strong></em> <em>A one time downloadable QR Card that is registered to the person the phone is registered to. It can't be copied or duplicated in anyway shape or form, once that person is acknowledged by the system, they're scanned once and it's stored on the sever's hard drive for future rapid identification. How soon do you want it installed and where?</em></p><p><strong>Sierra:</strong> Let's see, Spade's turning thirteen in a few days and that would make his birthday even better. A place where he can have his friends over. Then Seira's birthday is three days after Spade's birthday.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Digger:</strong> Not a problem, I can come out tomorrow with my crew and get to work installing the security system. Then all you have to do is move his stuff out to the guest house and surprise him on his birthday. I'll go draw up some ideas and get them printed off. Ooh you just made my wife a happy camper! She's been waiting for the chance to do a girl's room!</em>
</p><p><strong>Sierra:</strong> Just one problem......Seira isn't a girly girl. She's a black belt in Martial Arts, can't stomach girly patterns no amount of coaxing will change her mind, she's an equestrian, a gymnast, a swimmer, does not own a single frilly outfit or any dresses. The only skirt she owns is her uniform skirt. So no pastels, no frills, nothing girly. She's an Anime addict that is currently addicted to Pokemon</p><p><em><strong>Digger:</strong></em> <em>So she's a tomboy is she? Then forget my wife, she'll strong arm her into Princess type things. Mmm hmmm <strong>(Goes through his designer list and finds a match saying)</strong> You know, I have just the person to match Seira with! She's not into fru-fru or frills and lace and girly things either. Shannon will come over with me and take a peek into--oh wait, where does Seira live right now?</em></p><p><strong>Sierra:</strong> With me and Rimfire at the condo and her bedroom right now is all Anime. She's currently watching Pokemon 2019 from the start since she missed it in the beginning.</p><p><em><strong>Digger:</strong></em> <em>Hang on a minute, there's an anime addict on staff and it's not Shannon, she doesn't watch TV. Sadly she won't allow me to even own a TV, joke's on her though, the entire wall of the guest room is a TV. Mmmm where or where is my anime addict? where oh where's your contact info....oh ah ha! Here it is! Maya Addamsson! Her entire staff is nothing but Anime Addicts. I'll send them over to scope out Seira's new digs at the same time my staff and I will be designing Spade's new space! I'll see you tomorrow if not then on Friday just to give the teams time to come up with some designs. </em><em><strong>(Hangs up to go about calling Maya) </strong></em></p><p><strong>Maya answers her phone saying:</strong> Hello Maya Addamsson speaking</p><p>
  <em><strong>Digger:</strong> Maya I'm going to need you and your team either tomorrow or Friday.</em>
</p><p><strong>Maya:</strong> Oh? What's my team doing this time around?</p><p><em><strong>Digger:</strong></em> An anime themed apartment! Well technically it's a basement but it's been renovated and turned into a self sufficient basement apartment.</p><p><strong>Maya:</strong> Oooh! Sounds intriguing! What type of Anime is the client into?</p><p><em> <strong>Digger:</strong> </em> <em>Pokemon,Digimon, Sailor Moon Crystal, Card Captor Sakura the Clear Card,Little Witch Academia. Do you recall an old anime called Candy Candy?</em></p><p><strong>Maya: </strong>YES! That was the very first anime I ever watched! I love Candy Candy!</p><p><em><strong>Digger:</strong></em> <em>Nice to know SOMEONE on staff has heard of Candy Candy</em><br/><br/><strong>Maya:</strong> It was one of the first Anime's I watched for my Animation Class! I loved it from the first episode! I'll gather up some of my old drawings that I had to put aside because the last client's daughter's bedroom I was supposed to decorate's great grandmother and grandmother refused to allow her to have what she wanted on her walls. It was to be 'classically lady like and proper'. As in light purple,yellows,blues,pinks,greens ruffles and bows. No wonder she contacted me when she got her first apartment using her own money from saved up paychecks, she got what she wanted after moving out regardless of what her grandmother and mother wanted. When do we go?</p><p><em><strong>Digger:</strong></em> <em>Depending on if I can gather my team, tomorrow and if everyone's busy, Friday.</em></p><p><strong>Maya: </strong>Great, that gives me plenty of time to get some updated pictures.<strong> (Hangs up with Digger and goes about downloading new updated pictures for Candy Candy and the other Anime's)</strong></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Digger hangs up and goes about doing his drawings for Spade's pad.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Meanwhile back at the beach</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>Sierra:</strong> Well everything's is ready to go either tomorrow or Friday depending on how Digger's team's schedules sync up. Maya's team's always ready to go, so her team will be here either tomorrow to scope out Seira's new digs or Friday to give them more time to find updated pictures. Oh have you read the latest hilarious gossip news?</p><p><strong>Sora:</strong> Ahh yes, you apparently <em>don't </em>have a bike.</p><p><strong>Ace:</strong> Like hell she doesn't. She has one of every model bike ever made. She has the twin to Throttle's Bike, Modo's Bike and Vinnie's bike and a few that I have to wonder what the hell they were high on when they made it. Just because she uses Domino's Car Service to go to meetings across town, doesn't mean she doesn't have her own bike. She has multiple bikes in various colors and various designs. Those don't get ridden period, they're custom designs and <em>extremely</em> hard to replace and repair. The bike she <em>does</em> ride is dark purple and red with silver and gold flecks named Phantom and that is a nightmarishly expensive custom bike yet it's meant for off road country riding. Now <em>Luna</em> the dark <em>blue</em> bike, is her every day bike. The one she rides when Domino's car is unavailable when he's using it. </p><p><strong>Sierra:</strong> I don't ride Luna much anymore for obvious reasons and I <em>used</em> to ride Phantom all the time from sixteen through till the day I found out I was pregnant. I went to a Private Elite Day Academy for school back before the war started and got a kick out of watching older teachers trying to teach the Almena Typing Method when they themselves do the hunt and peck method but scream at us to put all ten fingers on the keyboard and type like the lady on the impossibly small TV screen is doing.</p><p><strong>Allyson:</strong> I remember that learning experience <em>very </em>differently. When we were learning it, they jerry rigged some strange contraption to the keyboard so that you put all ten fingers on the keyboard,someone comes by and fastens the Velcro straps over your hands and you had to type with your hands strapped to the keyboard. There was one day we had a fire drill and it took the instructor thirty-five minutes to unstrap forty pairs of hands. I did a presentation on this very thing. I can still remember standing at the front of the class room and saying 'Imagine this scenario: your in typing class, your hands are tightly strapped in the keyboard so that you can only use all eight fingers on the letter keys and thumbs on the space bar. A fire breaks out somewhere in the school, someone sees smoke and flames, they run to the nearest fire alarm, they pull it, everyone in the school evacuates, well not everyone because the Typing Class has their hands strapped tightly to the keyboard table! That is a direct violation of every single Fire Safety Code in existence. If the Fire Marshall were to walk into Typing Class and see that, he'd have a fit! It's better to get rid of the straps in the name of safety than to walk through hell and risk the safety of thirty-five students all because someone thinks it's a great idea to force us to learn to type with our hands tightly strapped to the keyboard which is permanently fixed to the table. What is wrong with that picture? A fire breaks out, the alarm is pulled, <em>most</em> of the school is evacuated, except the typing class which has a sound proof door, large windows that are never opened with those hideous green plastic backed curtains, which are <em>always </em>closed,however the typing tables are moved into the new Computer Room and students hands are still tightly strapped to the keyboards, what's going to happen now? well you may say 'the red revolving light on the ceiling will alert teachers of a fire and the smoke alarm will blare! I'm sorry the red revolving light was never connected neither was the smoke alarm. So we will have no idea that there's an actual emergency going on outside. This is why many parents are upset, this is why the Fire Marshall, The Chief of Police and The Mayor are all furious. Our lives are at risk each and every time we use the computer lab. It takes a good thirty minutes to unstrap thirty-one hands from the keyboards, it takes an additional fifteen minutes for the Computer Lab Tech to deactivate the multi-processed security panel, five additional minutes for him to unlock the complicated door lock system and an additional thirty minutes to get out of the Computer Building all together. We're toast! You'll find our remains in the locked foyer of the Computer Building because the School Board decided not to put the damned Computer Lab in the school itself! Instead opting to give four class rooms to Special Needs Students who have their own building on Campus! Why do they need that space? Why not turn those four class rooms into two primary computer labs and two labs for the older kids? Oops can't do that because no one can agree on anything. Some teachers like the Art teachers who are only at the school one day a bloody week want to turn that area into an art studio,but wait! We <em>have</em> an art studio! It's on the other side of campus, you know that big building with all the art students? Yeah that's the Art Studio, the <em>other</em> big building to the East of the Art Studio? Yeah that's the on campus Swimming Pool, there's absolutely no need to go booking the City Swimming Pool for Swim Lessons when we have one on campus. The <em>other</em> <em>HUMONGOUS</em> strange building to the North of the Main Building? Yeah that's the school Library, no need to take a whole whack of Primary Grade Kids off campus to the Library when we already <em>have</em> one but still good idea to introduce them to the public library, the big building to the south? That's the Cafeteria,not a storage building as many teachers seem to think it is, so then why are we still eating in our class rooms when we have a cafeteria? Oh yeah that's right, we were banned from the Cafeteria after some damned joker decided to start a food war and instead of holding the little ass wipes who started the food war responsible by making them go and clean it up during lunch recess, we opt instead to punish the <em>entire</em><em> student body </em>by punishing everyone and locking the cafeteria forcing everyone else to bring lunches from home which I might add some older teachers seem to think is against the school rules! School Lunch Rule Number two is: Lunches from home are welcomed and highly encouraged, for those who wish to purchase a lunch from the school cafeteria, ensure you have funds on your lunch card. Otherwise you are more than welcomed to bring a picnic lunch and blanket to sit on outside during good weather and if it rains you are more than welcomed to spread a blanket on the floor of the many gazebo's located around campus close to all doors.' Needless to say, my paper got a big fat red A++ from my English Teacher and major changes were made one of which was we got another new Head Master who took my suggestions to heart and set to work upgrading <em>everything</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>